When a roadway, parking lot, or other paved area becomes sufficiently worn from use, weather, or other causes, it is often desirable to resurface or repave the paved area. In conventional resurfacing processes, pavement is mechanically removed from the paved area, by a scarifier or a rotary milling machine. The pavement may be preheated to facilitate such removal. The loose pavement produced by such a process may be recycled. The loose pavement is treated to renew the material properties of the asphalt already present within the loose pavement. The recycled loose pavement may be laid back down on the substrate or transported away for use in another paved area.